


Kim's Natural 20: Continued

by vampireking1232



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, BBW, Big asses, Blowjobs, Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, big tits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireking1232/pseuds/vampireking1232
Summary: A continuation of my first fic "Kim's Natural 20" Kim is making her way through the newest members of the Yogscast.
Relationships: Kim Richards/Bouphe, Kim Richards/Fiona Riches, Kim Richards/Geestar, Kim Richards/Lauren Radders, Kim Richards/Leozaur, Kim Richards/Lydia, Kim Richards/Mousie, Kim Richards/Rhiannon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Bouphe gets Banged

Kim was relaxing in her bed with several of her mind broken sluts around her, Kat and Katie were cuddled up together while Hannah and Nina cuddled on either side of their mistress. Kim woke up with a smile admiring all her sleeping sluts, until she heard her phone buzz, she had sent Zoey to keep an eye out for more sluts to add to her harem and she just received a photo of a gorgeous little woman. She has pale purple hair and a small but thick body. "This is Bouphe, she's a bit smaller than you but I'm sure you don't mind mistress." The message attached to the photo said. "I'll be right over" Kim replies and gets up not disturbing her sleeping whores. She gets dressed in a slutty outfit, a tight see-through top with a lacy red bra, and short black skirt just long enough to hide her soft cock and no panties.

Kim arrives at the office and see's Zoey standing outside waiting for her mistress. Kim approaches and slaps her plump ass "So slut where's my next conquest?" Zoey jumps a bit at Kim's slap, she so so much stronger than she looked. "She's..in recording room B recording TTT with everyone" Zoey says blushing feeling kinda bad for selling out this poor woman. Kim smirks devilishly and heads inside. A few people wave at Kim as she walks through the office until she finds Bouphe in the office playing the game and chatting with everyone.

Kim knocks and Bouphe mutes her mic and gestures her inside "Hi there, you're Bouphe right? I'm Kim" she smiles. Bouphe gives her a warm smile back "Yup! that's me, I love your outfit by the way, it looks really comfy." "It is but it's more comfy being naked, why not give this game a break they play this all the time" Bouphe blushes "I mean.. what if someone walks in? You do look really sexy...maybe just a quickie..wouldn't hurt" Bouphe stands from the desk and walks up to Kim who stood just an inch above her. Kim quickly pulls her into a deep passionate kiss, forcing her tongue into Bouphe's willing mouth.

The two short ladies stand there making out passionately for several minutes before the kiss is broken by Bouphe who feels something poking her belly. "Kim, is that your..." she stops mid thought as she takes in the sight of this massive girl cock before her, Bouphe's eyes grew wide "It's bloody massive!" she says in shock and awe of Kim's cock "Think you can handle it you little northern slut?" Kim says removing her skirt allowing Bouphe to see it in it's entirety. "I've never even seen one so big let alone tried one...but I'll try" Bouphe drops to her knees and slowly strokes Kim's hardening cock, her soft hands unable to wrap around it properly. Kim lets out a soft moan as this purple haired beauty jerks her off while the game continued on with everyone else.

Bouphe gives the tip a gentle kiss leaving a lipstick mark on it with her dark purple lips. "Fuck, your lips are so soft, see if you can take it in your mouth" Kim says in a stern tone, already trying to overpower her and make her submit. Bouphe doesn't say anything she simply opens her mouth as wide as she can to take this huge futa cock. Her mouth stretches farther than she herself thought possible and it felt like her jaw might dislocate from the sheer size of the meat pole she was slobbering on. She tries to pull herself free only for Kim to grab hold of her head and hold her in place "Nuh uh honey, you're mine now." Kim pushes more of her cock into Bouphe's poor mouth, the tiny woman is too weak to fight Kim off and can only watch as she buries the length of her cock down her throat.

Kim reaches the base of her cock and the tip is practically in Bouphe's stomach, her massive nuts resting against her chin. Kim slowly pulls her hips back, pulling her cock from Bouphe's throat until just the tip is in her mouth before ramming it back in and setting a hard fast pace of skull-fucking one of the Yogscast's newest members. The wet sounds of gagging and choking echoed though the room, tears streaming down Bouphe's face as this woman she just met used her like a fleshlight. Kim's moans got louder and her cock was throbbing, Bouphe knew what was about to happen and fought desperately to get the cock out of her mouth but it was all for nothing. Kim lets out a primal grunt and hilts herself in Bouphe's throat and unloads her jizz directly into her stomach, bloating it out from the volume giving her an adorable baby bump.

She finally pulls herself out completely allowing Bouphe to breathe, Bouphe's tiny body couldn't handle the amount and started coughing and puking up cum all over the office floor. "Well that will never do, I'll have to teach you a lesson for wasting my precious cum." Kim say moving behind Bouphe and hiking up her cute yellow dress and tearing off her thin black thong. "Kim.....wait....i'm not...." Kim spits in her hand and rubs her pussy before easing her pole into Bouphe's extremely tight cunt. Bouphe lets out a mix of a moan and a scream as her pussy is filled completely with Kim's cock. "Fuck you're tight, you'll make such a good slut for me from now on." Kim slaps her pale ass, leaving a red hand print on it as she starts pounding away at the newest addition to her collection.

Bouphe was unable to speak, her eyes crossed and her tongue lolled out making a slutty aheago face as her cunt was demolished by Kim and her bitch breaker. Her cock bottoming out with each thrust, pounding into Bouphe's womb. Bouphe was trying to tell Kim she's not on birth control but now, there was nothing she could do to stop her. Kim was speeding up her thrusts and Bouphe knew she was gonna cum inside her, Kim was gonna knock her up and she couldn't do anything about it. Kim's assault continued until finally her balls tightened and her cock blew it's biggest load right into her unprotected womb. Bouphe's orgasm hit at the same time, cumming as she was impregnated by this sexy Asian woman.

Kim waited for a moment before pulling out and standing up to admire her work. Bouphe was fucked stupid and the look on her face made it seem like she had no brain cells left after that fuck session. Her belly looked even bigger now as she had another load of cum inside her, and soon that bump would become permanent. well, for nine months anyway. "I'll see you back at my place, the other girls will clean you up for me." Kim leaves her address on a piece of paper and leaves the office looking to see if there are any other new sluts here that she can break and abuse.


	2. Mouse Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim has found a nice American with a fat ass to drain her cock.

Kim was making her way around the office, even after her little get together with Bouphe, Kim still needed to drain some more jizz and was looking for the proper slut to use as a condom. As she entered the kitchen she saw an ass that looked like two pillows hugged together in a pair of high waisted leather pants. Mousie was leaning in the fridge and her ass was on perfect display and Kim was already rock hard. She sneaks up behind the fat assed American and presses her bulge against Mousie's ass startling her "Huh?! Kim? what're you doing?" Kim grinds her cock against Mousie "You put this massive bum on display and expect me not to take advantage?" She laughs. Mousie pushes her back a bit and stands up "Kim I'm not some slut you can just use now let me out I have to go stream with Zylus" Kim Scowled and let her pass and watched her go into the livestream room but quickly hatched an idea.

Kim waited a bit for the stream to start and gave it time to get into full swing. People loved watching Mousie's streams, she was so gorgeous people came just to see her pretty face. While she was distracted by the game Kim sneaked her way into the room and crawled up behind her chair, where her big fat beautiful ass was on display for her. She grabbed hold of Mousie's pants and pulled them down just enough to give access to her asshole. "What the fu-?!" Mousie see Kim on the floor and before she can finish her thought Kim shoves her tongue right into Mousie's tight little brown hole. Mousie lets out a soft moan instinctively as Kim's expert tongue drives it's way inside her but, tries her best to focus on the game so no one suspects anything.

As Kim's assault on tight little hole continues Mousie finds it harder and harder to concentrate on the game and keeps dying over and over again. "Let's take a quick break for now, you seem a bit out of it" Zylus says, his voice heard through the headset. Mousie mutes the mic and changes the stream to ads and stands up suddenly "You think you can just waltz in here and eat out my ass like that in the middle of a stream?!" Kim also stands and pulls out her massive cock "Yeah I do, you still gonna refuse my offer? I'm not going anywhere until I bust my nut with that fat american ass" Kim says with a wicked grin. "Fine! just get it over with will you I have to finish this stream!" Mousie angrily shouts and pulls her pants all the way off letting her fat pale ass jiggle out. Kim doesn't waste any time and shoves her cock into Mousie's already lubed up asshole.

Kim doesn't hesitate in fucking Mousie's ass, going hard and deep right from the start but Mousie doesn't seem fazed all that much "Hmm is that all you got little girl? uhhnn....fuck I figured you'd at least have some skill." Mousie teased her, starting to throw her ass back to meet Kim's thrusts, giving the short Asian woman even more pleasure. "You...bitch..I bet you take cock in the ass all the time..." Kim grunted through her clenched teeth. Mousie was moaning louder as their little romp went on but it was getting close to starting back up "Time's up Kim you've had your fun now let's finish up." Mousie pushes Kim into the chair and mounts her cock and drops her fat ass down on it.

Mousie rode Kim like a true cowgirl riding a stallion, she was a pro and even Kim with all her experience couldn't handle all this American ass "Fuck!! I'm gonna fill that ass you dumb blonde bitch!!!" Kim scream as her cock pulses and shoots rope after rope deep into Mousie's perfectly trained ass "Mmmm well you certainly take the prize for biggest load in my ass" Mousie giggles while bouncing a few more times, making sure all of Kim's cum is deep inside her before getting up. Kim sat there for a minute before smiling and getting up and getting redressed "You sure got a lot of donations tonight hon, well done" Kim says before walking out. Mousie is confused until she realizes she never actually stopped the stream and everyone, including Zylus, just saw her get a fat load in her ass. Looks like Kim got what she wanted after all.


	3. Big Lyds vs Big Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim has an encounter with someone much bigger than her.

Kim once again began her journey through the office looking for fresh fuck meat, when walking in came a woman so tall Kim practically had to crane her neck to look at her face. Lydia had a reputation around the office for being big, and not just in height. Her big tits and fat ass also added to her nickname: Big Lyds. Kim's cock grew rock hard at the thought of conquering this massive slut. Without even waiting for her to settle in Kim slapped her big ass which was basically at face height for her. "Good Morning Lydia!" she said smirking. Lydia spun on her heel and looked at Kim somewhat annoyed "Kim what are you trying to do? You know how easily I squash you?" Lydia said trying to take the upper hand but Kim just laughed "You wanna squash me honey? I won't say no to having that massive ass on me."

Lydia narrowed her eyes and pushed and pinned Kim to the ground with ease, Kim grew quite excited but unlike everyone else she had fucked Lydia was much stronger than she looked and Kim was unable to fight back. "I heard what you did to Bouphe, no it's time for your punishment." Lydia dropped her big ass onto Kim's face and held her there, Kim struggled for breath and tried to push the massive woman off of her but it was no use. Lydia spotted Kim's hard on in her pants and decided to add to the punishment. She freed Kim's huge member and began stroking it slowly, agonizingly slowly "You were planning on trying to fuck me weren't you you dirty slut? Where did you think this was gonna go huh? My tight cunt? My fat ass? well too bad for you, you're not getting any of my holes."

Kim cock was leaking pre all over Lydia's hand "You helpless whore, you like my ass that much? You wanna blow that spunk load everywhere don't you?" Lydia increased her pace and stroked Kim faster but just as Kim was about to climax Lydia removed her hand and stood up, ruining Kim's orgasm "I told you this was a punishment, You don't get to cum until I feel like you've learned a lesson." Lydia sat down in a nearby chair and removed her shoes, using her sock covered feet she began to stroke Kim's massive cock once again. "How's this feel huh? My sweaty feet rubbing all over your cock? I had to walk to work today, hope you don't mind." She giggled, Kim however could say nothing, she had never been dominated like this before, Lydia was in complete control of her and she loved it.

Kim was reaching orgasm again but Lydia removed her feet and ruined it for the second time in a row "Ugghh Lydia come on please let me cum!" Lydia only smiled and looked down at her "You'll be calling me mistress bitch and you can cum when you've earned it!" Lydia removed her pants and spread her legs "Come eat this pussy you wanted so bad, be a good slut and maybe I'll reward you by letting you cum." Kim couldn't disobey her and got on all fours like a dog and started licking her mistresses wet cunt. Lydia ran her fingers through Kim's hair and moaned "That's a good girl, Mmmm you're so good with your tongue. I might make you my personal bitch forever." she laughed again.

Kim lapped at her cunt for over an hour and Lydia came more times than she could count, spraying her juices all over Kim's pretty face. "Fucking hell Kim, you must really wanna cum huh? Well I suppose you've earned it now. Stay where you are." Lydia stood up and got behind Kim and started milking her cock while she was still on all fours "Oh fuck yes mistress! Stroke me please! Make me cum!" Kim was moaning wildly and with all the teasing and torture she went through it didn't take long for her to blow her thick load all over the floor, Lydia didn't stop stroking the whole time Kim was cumming. When she had finally finished Lydia stood up and grabbed Kim's hair and dragged her to the mess she had made "Look at this mess you've made, clean it up now bitch!" Lydia forced Kim's face into the massive cum puddle and Kim obediently began licking it up and swallowing it.

Once the mess was clean, Lydia put her shoes back on and left Kim without a word. Kim laid there with cum all over her face gasping after such a powerful experience she figured she should go home and have a nap. As she made her way outside she spotted another hottie and figured she had enough energy for one more slut before heading home.


End file.
